rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tempest Storm
Tempest Storm is a miscellaneous/professor character played by Tanya A. Escobar. Stats Basics Nationality Born in Menagerie, grew up in Vale, later moved to Vacuo. Nickname Temper (only when she is battling using her semblance) Species Faunus: collared forest falcon (large black wings) Voice Backstory Tempest was born in Menagerie with her Faunus parents. They all looked similar; tan skin and black hair. The only difference was Tempest and her father, who both had stormy grey eyes, while her mother had brown eyes. Tempest took from her father. Not only his eyes, but they had this special connection with each other. They lived peacefully in Menagerie. Until they moved to Vale, where she had no choice but to start a new life. Her parents had a few family members living in Vale, so they decided to move close to them. That side of the family were humans. Tempest found out she had an older cousin as well. He was, of course, human and had it easy. She grew to feel envious of him because everything seemed to come easy for him. The idiot didn't even try. He was a romantic and fell in love quickly with a hawk Faunus woman, who also happened to be a family friend. Tempest didn't like her either, though she never showed her distaste for them. Don't get the wrong idea, they're good people. But how in the hell are they so happy?! Tempest was never fond of social interactions. She was a mysterious girl, who had an enchanting air around her. After she graduated from Beacon as a young woman, one man was drawn into her alluring form. The man was named Celio. Tempest and Celio were wed, had a newborn son, and she became a professor. Of course, life wasn't on her side as it was with her cousin. Her son was deathly ill and the odds of him surviving were very low. But Tempest still held on to hope. She and Celio would visit their son in the hospital everyday. Tempest would sit down next to her son and read him stories. Stories where they all lived happily ever after. She sat outside the hospital room crying. Days later, she stood in her son’s hospital room and watched as the doctors tried to revive him. She clutched her pendant with one hand, and held her husband’s arm in the other. The only thing keeping her from breaking into tears were the beeps of the monitor, a signal that he was still alive, but barely. The last thing she heard before her vision blurred, was the sound of the monitor as it stopped its repetitive beeping. Tempest’s son was at war for his life. And he lost. The light of her life was now covered by dark clouds. For he was gone. The winged woman lightly touched the turquoise pendant around her neck, before grasping it with her hand. She looked down at the grave of her husband, who fought his own battle against suicide, but lost. She smiled sadly and placed the flowers next to his grave, a single droplet escaped the cloud that was her stormy grey eye. She moved on to the next and final grave, that of her son. She placed flowers and a teddy bear next to his grave, before placing a gentle kiss on top of the tomb, as if it were her own son. She bid them a final farewell. It was time for her to start a new in Vacuo. Her cloudy eyes rained tears that night. Tufts of black hair hung loose from her once neat bun, but she didn't care. She finished cooking, serving, and now she was left with wiping the tables clean. She now worked as a waitress at a café in Vacuo. She was back to square one. She was alone and envious of her older cousin. He had everything she couldn't have. Everything that made her happy got taken away from her. He still had his wife and his young daughter. And they all lived happily ever after. Personality She is a very calm, stern, and intelligent woman. Though strict is not a word I like to use. She does have a soft side for children however, especially those that remind her of her son. She has an enchanting and mystique vibe surrounding her. She also appears to be a very powerful and strong woman, despite her slim stature. She is envious of her cousin for being so fortunate. He still has a comfortable life with his daughter and wife. She has very negative feeling towards him and his family. When she is not serious, she’s chill and down to earth. Resume Occupation Previously a professor at Beacon Academy, currently a waitress. Education Signal and Beacon Combat Weapon Trident Semblance Atmokinesis: The ability to control weather. That means she can summon a lightning bolt and control water and air. Just to name a few. She can also summon earthquakes. As powerful as her semblance is, it can be very draining. Future Outlook Character Development Spoiler alert! Intended Career Find a job as a professor Goals Become a professor again Other Notes Normal Themes Refer to music video in the voice section (instrumental only!) and also: Battle Theme She misses her son to the point where she sometimes sees hallucinations of him at random times. She always wears a turquoise gemstone pendent, given to her by her husband. She summons her trident through the pendant. Similarly to how the gems in Steven Universe summon their weapons from their gem. It's an old habit of hers to clutch the pendent when she is anxious or upset in anyway. No one outside of the family knows of her son and husband’s death. She has difficulty talking about her past. Poor lady just wants her family back d*mn it! Gallery Temptest2.jpg Temptest.jpg Category:Characters